


anywhere, as long as I'm with you

by Phoenix_Allura (Artemis_Autumn_Marie)



Series: Nix's Whumptober 2019 [23]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/F, Hurt Harriet, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of stabbing and spearthrowing, Stitches, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, Worried Sonya, Worried Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Autumn_Marie/pseuds/Phoenix_Allura
Summary: Prompt: Bleeding outHarriet and Sonya wanted to go scout *cough* makeout *cough* out if the boys were anywhere near them. One Crank later, and it's a recipe for disaster.
Relationships: Harriet/Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner)
Series: Nix's Whumptober 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507226
Kudos: 3





	anywhere, as long as I'm with you

Sonya wrapped the cloth around Harriet’s stomach and tightened it as much as she could; Harriet grunted.  
“Not so tight, ‘Nya.”  
“You’re not bleeding out on me, stick.” She tied it off just over the wound. “Can you stand?” They had to get moving soon, the others would be wondering where they were.  
“I’ll need help walking.” Once she got Harriet on her feet, Sonya checked the bandages again--five layers of ripped cloth was all that stood between Harriet and death.  
“I wonder if Teresa’s come back yet.”  
“Probably not, she’s still mad about Thomas.” Which Sonya didn’t get. He seemed completely clueless as to why Teresa wanted him dead.  
“When we get back, I’m going to make Thomas stitch me up.” Harriet declared. “You can’t do it, and I wanna see if he knows how.”  
“No, Harriet, that’s such a bad idea.” But Sonya had started laughing anyway, because it was such a funny idea. Thomas, who had looked confused when they threw him a bag of bandages to wrap up a minor wound, stitching up the hole in Harriet's torso? Not to mention that he was very polite about not looking at them when they switched shirts or had to stop for bathroom breaks.  
It was easy, forgetting he hadn't been there the whole time; he fit right in.  
"It shouldn't be much farther, Harriet." They'd gone back to chase off any of the boys who might have been following them.  
There were none, of course, but no one else needed to know that.  
It was just their luck that a Crank was living out here and threw a branch like a spear into Harriet.  
Sonya had killed him swiftly.  
"Yeah, if they didn't start moving again. They won't have someone watching for us, we're grown girls."  
"Yeah, but we're also their leaders; we don't leave anyone behind unless we have to. They'll do the same."  
"Rosa and Frankie would do just fine as leaders."  
"They would, but they also wouldn't leave us behind. Not when we don’t know what’s ahead of us.”  
“Safety in numbers?” With each step, Harriet leaned onto Sonya more. She could handle it, but it was worrying that she was so weak already. Was she losing more blood than Sonya had thought?  
“Yeah, safety in numbers. Hey, what do you think Thomas will do when we eventaully meet up with the boys?”  
“Do I have options?”  
“Kiss the leader boy, kiss the blond boy, kiss both of them, kiss the girl, or none of the above.”  
“The leader boy. You heard the way he yelled after us. There’s no way there’s not at least a crush there.”  
“We should start a betting pool.”  
“And bet for what?”  
“The best watch times, of course.” Sonya smirked; she’d just ask Thomas directly and then win.  
“No asking Thomas in any manner, ‘Nya. That’s cheating and you will be disqualified.”  
“How’d you know what I was thinking?”  
“Cause I know you.” Harriet kissed her, lips gritty with sand. The only thing she missed about the Maze was clean kisses.  
(that was a lie, in the Maze, Before, she’d had food, running water, and structure. Here, she was just a girl with her friends on a really stupid, ill-planned, dangerous trip.)  
Sonya tightened her arm around Harriet’s waist in response.  
“We can kiss after you get all fixed up.”  
“Yes, dear.” She could hear the smile in Harriet’s voice.  
“Hey! Are you coming back or what?” And that was Rosa, screaming at the top of her lungs, of course. She only had two voices: too quiet to be heard, and her loudest sound ever.  
“We’re coming! Harriet’s injured!”  
“I’ll bring the stretcher down!”  
Since when did they have a stretcher?  
“Never mind, she could find out later. Rosa, Frankie, and Thomas were carrying a woven stretcher, likely made from the rope they were no longer tying Thomas up with.  
"What happened?"  
"Crank came out of nowhere, threw a branch spear at me. Sonya wrapped it best she could, given the circumstances."  
"Stitches?"  
"Yeah, she'll need stitches. And we'll have to stay here until tomorrow morning." Thomas and Frankie held the stretcher up as Rosa and Sonya helped Harriet on.  
"Good plan." Thomas said.  
"What, you want your boys to catch up?"  
"I don't know. A couple of them might try to kill you. I don't want that."  
They hurried back to the group as fast as they could--significantly faster than just Sonya and Harriet.  
"I'll go get the bandage bag out!" Rosa would be doing the stitches, of course. Had the steadiest hands Sonya had ever seen.  
They set the stretcher down, and Harriet huffed.  
"Looks like the bleeding slowed since you wrapped her up, Sonya." Thomas was saying. "Not even past the third layer of bandages."  
"Good." Together, they untied and unwrapped the bandages, and Sonya would have to tell Rosa to think about teaching Thomas a thing or two. Could never have too many medics.  
"Ready, Harriet?" Harriet nodded and bit down on the collar of her jacket. Rosa worked quickly, cleaning the area best she could. Tight, clean stitches were rewrapped. Harriet propped herself up against Sonya.  
"No, you're not moving." Rosa told her. "Not until morning."  
"I was just going to kiss my girlfriend, Rosa."  
"That's not allowed either, Harriet. No moving." Rosa's words laughed, even if she didn't.  
"Well, too bad, stick." Harriet kissed Sonya.  
Then again.  
And again.  
And again.  
She was grinning the whole time, even when Thomas and Frankie made fake gagging noises, when some of the other girls made excuses to go to the bathroom.  
(At least a few were really making out.)  
And this place, this dirty, weird, dangerous place?  
Sonya could stay here forever, as long as she had Harriet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Two fics in one day?! I must be ignoring my schoolwork!  
> (only a little, dw)  
> I might do a rewrite of Maze Runner from Group B's pov, any interest? Let me know! Our ladies need more attention.  
> Let me know what you thought! And come hang out @mazegays on tumblr!  
> As always,  
> Nix


End file.
